Leaving
by Scully22
Summary: Someone leaves the force.   Chapter 5 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Benson and Stabler came in following Fin, Cragen, and Huang. The three men rolled their eyes as Benson and Stabler bickered.

"Well, I'm sorry for yelling but it would be nice if you took my suggestions sometimes!" she yelled as she went to her desk.

"Oh look who's talking! Every time I even try to suggest something you say no! You're wrong!" he shouted back as he stood behind his desk.

"Oh really?" She frowned back standing behind her desk.

"Yeah- all you do is nag- you don't count as a cop anyway!" he shouted.

"I don't count? I don't count?" she said as she came around from behind her desk.

"You heard me!" he shouted as he came around the front of his desk. Everyone watched and listened.

"Because I'm a woman I don't count as a cop! Is that what you're saying?" she said looking at him angrily.

"Oh take that look of your face- you know you're not as good of a cop as any man here!" he shouted.

"Oh give me a break! I could take out you and anyone else who gets in my way! Man or woman!" she shouted back.

"I would watch- just for the fun of seeing you get your butt kicked" he shouted.

"The only one getting their butt kicked would be you!" she shouted as Huang finally cut in and stood in between them as they started to come closer to each other, yelling louder.

"What's going on!" Huang shouted as he pushed both of them back a little.

"Don't stick your nose in this Huang!" Stabler shouted.

"You can't tell him what to do!" Benson shouted.

"I'm sorry am I hurting your boyfriend's feelings?" he shouted back.

"Stop it or you both will be handcuffed!" Huang shouted. The two quieted down as he spoke- but still glared at each other- as everyone still watched.

"What's going on between you two? You both have been shouting and arguing for the last week. What the hell is going on?" Huang asked.

"You want to know what's going on!" Benson shouted at Stablor as Huang backed away a little, but stayed close just in case.

"No not really! But I have a feeling your going to tell me anyway!" he shouted.

"Fine I won't tell you!" she shouted back.

"Just tell me dammit!" he yelled.

"I'm pregnant okay!" she shouted as she turned around. His frowning face started to leave, as his eyebrows lifted.

"What?" he asked as everyone was astonished too. He came up behind her frowning again.

"It's yours", she said quieter as she turned around. He started to smile.

"It's mine?" he asked.

"Yeah it's yours". She said looking down as everyone knew that wasn't a good thing.

"We're going to have a kid?" he asked as he put his hand on her chin and lifted her head up.

"I can't" she said.

"What?" he asked frowning again.

"I can't ha--- I can't have a kid" she said as he frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not ready. Your married- you have four kids and a wife. I can't take you away from them." She said turning and moving away as he followed, everyone listening intently.

"I'm getting an abortion". She said biting her lower lip.

"No Olivia- don't. You want a kid- I'll be there. I promise", he said as he removed a tear from her face with his thumb.

"Me and Kathy have been talking about getting a divorce"

"No. I couldn't make you explain to your kids why they have a half brother or sister. I couldn't. I'm sorry", she said as she started to walk to Cragen. He frowned as she came up. She took off her badge.

"I've…" she paused as she gulped down her feelings.

"I've been honored to work under you… I'm resigning from the police force", she said as he put her badge in Cragen's hand. She turned around, got her coat, and walked out the door.

* * *

i'm not sure if i want to continue this or leave it as it is. suggestions are needed. thank you as always, -VJ 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It wasn't long after Olivia got back to her apartment when there was a knock at the door. It was just who she expected.

"Did it work?"

"…Yeah"

"And you quit?"

"…yeah"

"Don't look so upset baby, things are going to be great" the man smiled.

"I told him I was getting an abortion…" she tried not to get too upset again.

"Good one" the man laughed.

"This is not a joke to me you know. I care a lot about Elliot" she frowned.

"I know" he said putting his hand lightly on her cheek, like he understood.

"But, we all have decisions to make. You have two choices Olivia, you can tell him what's going on- and let his death be on your shoulders. Or you can keep your mouth shut and do what I tell you. He may be crushed in life- but he wouldn't be dead" the man leaned in slowly.

"This isn't a game" Olivia frowned.

"Of course it isn't…" the man kissed her lips lightly.

"Its revenge" he smirked as he kissed her again.

**AT THE STATION**

"Elliot! My office now!" Cragen called to Elliot. Elliot knew that was coming. He went into Cragen's office scared, but not of Cragen necessarily.

"What the hells going on? It's a circus out there" Cragen sat in his chair as Elliot sat in the chair in front of Cragen's desk.

"It's a long story" Elliot wanted to simply leave it at that.

"I have all the time in the world" Cragen leaned back. Elliot rolled his eyes. But although this situation looked bad, it was be a good thing. He could finally face the truth of what really went on between him and Olivia.

"A couple months ago… obviously. Me and Olivia…" he stopped.

"Tell me from the beginning" Cragen told him.

"…Olivia's phone wasn't working and I said she could take mine, since I had half the day off anyway. I didn't like the thought of her not being able to contact anyone if she were working alone. I told her she could call my beeper or my house if she needed me at all. Well around twelve' o'clock at night she called my home. She sounded upset and I told her I would be right over. We talked for a long time" a small smile started to creep up on Elliot's face.

"We talked about old relationships, heartaches, embarrassing moments- just everything. I remember that night like it happened yesterday. Around six in the morning we decided we should get a little rest before we went to work. I slept on her couch…The next day I dropped her off at her apartment real late. It had been a long day. She suggested that I stay over- and I was dead tired so it seemed like a good thing to do." Elliot looked down at his hands.

"We sat on the couch and turned the TV on. Both of us were asleep in an instant. We woke up the next morning on the couch together. She had her hand on my chest, and my arm was around her…but anyway, the next night after that we just starting making up reasons why I should stay over…" Elliot stopped again.

"Go on" Cragen prompted him.

"We ended up in bed together. That went on for a couple more nights… the last night we were together, as we were 'doing it', Olivia got a call. It was my wife. She asked if I was there and when I was going to be able to come home again. The fact of it all hit me and Olivia so hard- it was a slap in the face. I got my things and I started to leave but we talked before I did. We both decided that we wouldn't forget what happened between us but that we would just put it behind in the past" Elliot looked up at Cragen.

"Who thought Olivia would get pregnant" He tried not to show how upset he was.

"Are you upset because Olivia's pregnant or are you upset because Olivia's pregnant and you can't be the father you want to be for her child?" Cragen asked.

"I'm upset because I got Olivia pregnant and she feels like her only possibility is to have an abortion. Now I'm not against abortions- but I'm against men who sleep with their partners then leave them when they need you most" Elliot stood up.

"Sit down" Cragen told him as Elliot obeyed better then usual.

"Go talk to her Elliot. Find out what you really want before you tell her your opinion though. Because from what I've heard, or technically from the lack of what I've heard- Olivia means more to you then Kathy. And that may be true, but maybe having another baby isn't what you need right now." Cragen told him. Elliot nodded. He was right. Elliot got up and left the station.


	3. Chapter 3

**one of my longer chapters. enjoy -VJ**

**Chapter 3**

Olivia sat on the couch next to the man. It was obvious to her that he wanted more then just revenge on Elliot. He put his hand lightly on her knee, he gave her the creeps.

"Isn't this romantic" he smiled as he leaned in and kissed her neck lightly. She tried to move away from him best she could. She had duct tape over her mouth, but her hands and legs were free. He let his hands fall over her chest but before he could get any further there was a knock on the door. He sat up quickly.

"You say one word- and I'll kill him" He warned her before he ripped the duct tape off her mouth. He ran to her closet and left the door a jar. Olivia made her way to her door- it was Elliot.

"Elliot" she said. She was happy to see him but didn't like the fact that he was there.

"We need to talk" he said as he sat on her couch. She sat next to him as he took in a deep breath.

"Olivia…" he began.

"I don't think you should be here Elliot" she interrupted before he could barely get a word in.

"Olivia! We need to talk!" he was upset.

"No we don't. I'm getting an abortion and that's final" she said before a large wink. He frowned at her for a minute.

"Now I think you should leave" she tried to make signals with her eyes to tell him something was wrong. He was starting to catch on more and more.

"Why don't you come with me" he said a bit unsure.

"No" she said as she nodded.

"Yeah, come on" he said again knowing that for some reason he had to get her to come with him.

"No Elliot" she said again before another wink.

"Come on" he pulled her up off the couch by her wrist.

"Elliot…" she spoke sternly. A few times he thought she actually didn't want to go with him, but then he'd get another signal. He finally got her out of her apartment and down the hall. After they got into his car and drove away some Olivia let out a deep breath.

"What's going on?" Elliot asked as he turned to her best he could.

"I can't say" she told him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I can't say" she looked away.

"Olivia you can tell me anything, you know that"

"It's not that. If I say anything- it might cause something worse to happen" she sighed.

"Okay. So what do you want me to do?" he asked knowing something was defiantly wrong.

"Drop me off at a hotel. Get your kids and your wife and get out of your house as quick as you can" she told him. He frowned.

"You have to trust me" She told him as she put her hand on his knee gently. He knew she was serious. That this situation was serious. He nodded before he sped off to a hotel he was familiar with- he knew she would be safe there.

"Are you sure you're going to be ok?" Elliot asked as Olivia unbuckled.

"I'll be fine. I'm more worried about you" she said as she looked up at him. He frowned.

"Promise to get home quickly, and call him when you get some where safe" Olivia pleaded.

"Yeah" he told her. She nodded before she got out of the car. She rushed into the building, he could tell this was more serious then he thought. He drove fast to his home, calling police to get there for protection just in case.

"Protection against who Elliot?" Cragen asked over the phone.

"I don't know"

"Protection just in case of what?" Cragen asked another question.

"I don't know. Just trust me" Elliot told him as he hung up and sped faster. He finally got to his house and ran up the steps. He was putting his key in the door when he realized the door was open a crack. He frowned. He figured the kids could have been playing and didn't shut the door all the way or Kathy had taken the kids out and they forgot to lock the door. But no toys were outside and the car was in the driveway. He got out his gun and opened the door slowly.

"Kathy?" He called. He was turning the corner to face the kitchen when Kathy popped up. Elliot gasped.

"Elliot! What are you doing with that gun!" Kathy exclaimed.

"We talked about keeping that away when you were in the house!" she told him startled.

"I'm sorry" He said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Elliot what's gotten into you?" Kathy frowned pulling away.

"We got to get out of here"

"What?" Kathy frowned.

"We could be in danger. We got to go. Get the kids as fast as you can."

"Maureen took all of them to the mall, they left like fifteen minutes ago" Kathy frowned.

"What's gotten into you? Have you been drinking Elliot?" Kathy leaned in to smell him.

"What? No! We got to go, we could be in danger. I can't explain right now, let just go…"

"Kathy?" Elliot heard another voice.

"Kathy? What's taking so long?" Elliot frowned. He heard the voice coming from down the hall.

"Who is that?" Elliot asked. Kathy looked away. A man came out from the bedroom and over to Elliot and Kathy with no clothes on. Elliot got wide-eyed.

"Who's this?" the man asked Kathy.

"Who's this?" Elliot frowned. Kathy just stuttered.

"Who are you?" Elliot asked the nude man.

"I'm Kathy's boyfriend, Fred" he said leaning in and kissing Kathy passionately. Elliot took in a deep breath.

"What?" He asked firmly.

"Yeah, we been going for hours. So who is this guy anyway snicker-doodle?" Fred rubbed up behind Kathy. She couldn't help but smile but it soon left.

"This is my husband" Kathy told him and the man freezed.

"What?" he asked.

"Detective Elliot Stabler" Elliot said as the man's eyes grew wider.

"Detective? You cheated on your husband who's a detective!" the man asked Kathy.

"You told me you were divorced!"

"You told him we were divorced?" Elliot asked frowning, not so mad any more. Just hurt.

"I'm sorry both of you" Kathy told him getting upset.

"It's ok I forgive you" Fred said holding her in his arms. Elliot cracked his neck back and fourth a few times, like he was getting ready to fight him.

"Why don't you get out of here" Elliot kept his cool. The man nodded, afraid of Elliot. He dashed off to the bedroom to get changed. Elliot tilted his head looking at Kathy for answers.

"Why?" was all he wanted to know.

"Come on Elliot- its not like you hadn't thought about it either. We both know our marriage wasn't going to last much longer"

"That gives no right to cheat me" Elliot was quiet.

"Look me straight in the eye and tell me you haven't thought about another woman" Kathy raised her eyebrows waiting for his reply. He opened his mouth ready to say that he hadn't, but how true was that?

"…I never would have cheated on you" Elliot told her straight in the eyes. Kathy looked away as Fred came back out.

"I will be on my way, Kathy call me…. I mean once your divorced" Fred tried to cover up. He was heading out the door and Kathy and Elliot thought he had gone. Elliot was about to say something when Fred backed back up into the kitchen.

"What are you doing? I told you to get out of here" Elliot frowned.

"Dude" Fred said as Elliot turned to see a man with a machine gun in hand. Elliot got in cop mode and stood in front of Fred and Kathy.

"Hey what's going on?" Elliot asked.

"Sit down" The man said with no emotion.

"Sit on the couch" he told him as they did so.

"Just do what he says" Elliot told the other two. The man closed the two curtains over the windows that faced the front of the house. He then locked the door and put a chair under the knob just in case. Meanwhile Maureen and the rest of the kids were on their way home…

**tbc**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Well we meet again Elliot" The man peered out the windows to make sure no one was around. Elliot frowned.

"Do I know you?" wondered Elliot. The man let out a small laugh.

"You don't even remember me?" He asked innocently.

"I'm hurt. How could you forget me?" he asked as he took a few steps closer to the row of adults on the couch. Elliot kept his frown, trying to remember the man. He didn't even look familiar.

"Well I'll let you figure it out… and I hope you're quick enough to remember what I promised you" he licked his lips as he whispered.

"Tie them up" He tossed Elliot a rope.

"Don't touch me" Kathy turned away from Elliot.

"I think the best thing is just do what he says Kathy" Elliot whispered.

"He's right you know. You don't want to mess with me lady" the man peered out the windows again. Kathy rolled her eyes as Elliot tied Kathy's hands and feet, along with Fred's.

"Good job Elliot. You could almost be one of us" the man smirked as he sat down in a comfortable chair.

"One of 'us'?" Elliot frowned.

"You really don't remember me. Tsk tsk Elliot. You could be costing someone her life" The criminal looked at his gun.

"You can't touch me!" Kathy yelled.

"Yeah" Fred echoed.

"I'm not talking about you!" the man frowned disgusted.

"I think Elliot knows who I'm talking about. You know, I saw you two. I saw you two together. I didn't think you would actually do it though- I mean you are married. Although from the looks of it, I don't know how much longer". Elliot ground his teeth together.

"Where is she Elliot?" the man asked resting his elbows on his knees.

"None of your damn business." Elliot looked away.

"Well we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Isn't that what you told me?"

"What's the easy way?" Kathy interrupted.

"You tell me where Olivia is".

"This is all about her?" Kathy asked disgusted.

"Of course not. But she is the only one I know I can get Elliot to do what I want. If I have Olivia it's practically the same as having Elliot" the criminal explained. Kathy looked at Elliot with her mouth hanging open.

"Oh come on lady, I'm a rapist and I can even tell he's in… well that he cares for her." Kathy turned away annoyed.

"Tell me where she is"

"You have me here. What do you want me to do?" Elliot asked. The criminal stood up and looked out the window with a smile.

"Oh Elliot you don't get it… but you will" he told him. Elliot watched as the man's face turned from a smile to a frown. Elliot heard the car pulling up in the drive way. He looked down and let out a sigh.

"Well rest of the family is home"

"Leave them alone!"

"Got any daughters?" the criminal smirked. They heard the garage closing and the man quickly got serious.

"Any peep out of any of you and I'll blow your heads off" he told them as he hid in the hallway.

"Dad? Mom? We're back!" Maureen called out as she opened the door for Kathleen, Dickie, and Lizzie. She closed and locked the door behind her. As she was walking to where her brother and sister had gone, to the living room, she was grabbed. She struggled with the man but he held her tightly, his hand over her mouth.

"Leave her alone!" Elliot shouted as he ran over to them. The man let go of Maureen and Elliot pushed her over to the couch. The criminal had more hostages then he hoped for, but now he had some leniency. He still needed Olivia though. Now sitting on the couch was Elliot on the far right, closest to the front door, then Maureen, Lizzie, Kathy, Kathleen, Dickie, and Fred. Dickie and Fred had always got along and he cared for the young boy like a father. Amazingly the couch was still roomy.

"Now, now, now. Now we have the whole family" the criminal sat back in the comfortable chair facing the couch.

"Maur" Lizzie held on to Maureen's arm tightly. Maureen was more of a mom to Lizzie in particular.

"Now Elliot are you going to tell me where Olivia is?"

"Who are you?" Maureen asked.

"Why don't you shut up kid" he snapped at her. She frowned about to say something back when Elliot put his hand on her knee, she refrained from arguing.

"Elliot just tell him where Olivia is!" Kathy screamed.

"I can't!" Elliot yelled back over the children's heads.

"Why not?"

"Because you don't this guy. He'd rape her and hurt her and torture her just in spite because I put him away for twenty-five years."

"So you do remember. I broke out. I figure the cops will find me, and take me away soon. That's why time is important in this matter. I have unfinished business and I don't care if I die or if anyone else does. Because thanks to your husband I'll be in hell before I even die."

"You put yourself there. You're sick" Elliot snarled.

"Look…" the man was about to speak when he heard sirens, he ran to the window. He looked out carefully. Meanwhile Elliot whispered to Maureen.

"When I give you the signal, run out the back door and go to the Lightblue Hotel. You got to warn Olivia, get her out of there, and once your safe call Cragen about us. We'll be fine, you just got to help Olivia. And be careful, ok?" Elliot whispered. She nodded as the criminal turned back around.

"False alarm, had my heart beating though"

"So, Sawyer, can I call you Sawyer?" Elliot asked. He smiled.

"Go ahead."

"I mean that is your name right?"

"I'm glad you remembered" Sawyer smirked.

"When are you going to let us go?" Elliot wondered.

"Once I find out where Olivia is, I'll take you and one of your kids and we'll go there all together. No one will get hurt if you're truthful with me."

"Oh, so when I say Maureen is going to break out of here, is that truthful enough?" Elliot wondered as Maureen quickly jumped up and over the couch. Sawyer stood up quickly but Elliot knocked him over before he could aim a shot. Maureen got out the door and it took a second for the garage to open but she got out in time. Elliot was bashed over the head with the gun and lay on the floor knocked out. Sawyer got up straightening his clothes.

"Did I not mention that you all better do what I say or else?"

**tbc**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Maureen drove fast to the Bluelight Hotel. She knew this was serious and she had to move as quickly as she could. She ran into the main office and asked for Olivia's room number. The man at the desk gave it to her for twenty bucks. She ran to Olivia's room and banged on the door.

"Olivia!" Maureen called. Olivia kept quiet. She wasn't sure who it was.

"Olivia it's me, Maureen. Dad sent me" she called through the door. Olivia opened the door cautiously.

"Oh Maureen" Olivia was relived to see her and wrapped her arms around her. She usually wasn't the type to hug out of the blue, but Maureen didn't blame her for being scared.

"Come on Olivia I got to get you out of here" Maureen pleaded with her.

"I told Elliot I was going to stay here" She sat on the bed.

"Look, Sawyer came to our house" Maureen told her. Olivia frowned. She finally found out his name.

"Is everyone ok?" Olivia asked worried.

"Yeah, but Dad told me to get you to the precinct and to call Cragen. He said he could take care of the family, his main concern is you" Maureen sat next to her. Olivia nodded.

"I don't think we should go to the precinct though" Olivia thought.

"Why not?" Maureen frowned.

"He'll know I'm going there. We have to stay one step ahead of him"

"Ok, then where do we go?"

"…some place no one would think I'd go" Olivia stood up. Maureen wasn't sure where she meant but stood too. She was heading over to the open door way as was Olivia when Sawyer appeared. Maureen gasped and before Olivia could reach Maureen he shot her. Maureen fell to the floor.

"Maureen!" Olivia shouted as she ran to her side. She put her hand over Maureen's stomach.

"You're going to be ok" Olivia told her as Maureen groaned in pain.

"Get up" Sawyer grabbed Olivia by the hair and pulled her away from Maureen. He had to put his gun away to hold Olivia back from running over to Maureen. There were sirens again and he went into the next room of the hotel. He threw Olivia in the room and locked the door. He covered the window curtains like he had before. Olivia thought he went into that room because of the sirens, but it was all apart of his plan. It startled Olivia when she saw Elliot tied up in the corner.

"Elliot!" Olivia exclaimed and ran over to him. She took the duct tape off his mouth.

"Are you ok?" Olivia asked.

"I'm ok. Maureen?" he wondered. Olivia looked away.

"We got to get her to help"

**tbc**


End file.
